


Playthings

by dentalhygienist



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Dildos, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentalhygienist/pseuds/dentalhygienist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jafar didn't fall for the attempt to trick him into becoming a genie, and now Aladdin and Jasmine are mere toys for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playthings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



He gave the former princess a choice every day: take his rod in private, or take a dildo in public. Today was the twentieth day she’d chosen to spend lying naked at the foot of his throne, slowly pumping a golden dildo in and out of her spoiled little pussy as courtiers, guards, and peasant petitioners alike gawked. 

_Jafar is a monster_ , they whispered behind closed doors. _To treat our poor princess like a common slave girl!_ Oh, the indignity. Oh, the shame. As if each one of them didn’t grow rock hard in his trousers at a glimpse of Jasmine’s disgrace. 

However, he was beginning to tire of the game. He was a patient man, but he’d won and, damn it, that should mean he didn’t have to be patient anymore. He was Sultan, and the most powerful sorcerer in the world, and master of the genie of the lamp. He had everything he wanted except this one thing. 

He could force himself on Jasmine, or bewitch her into ravishing herself upon his cock, but it wouldn’t be the same as what he wanted. He wanted to humble the haughty ex-princess, he wanted her to realize her folly and surrender to him. He wanted to watch her ride him as he relished her struggle between shame and ecstasy. 

Iago was neither sympathetic nor helpful. “Make her!” He squawked.

“No,” Jafar breathed, struck by sudden inspiration. “Make _him_!”

He threw a lavish banquet the next evening and invited - oh alright, mandated the attendance of - everyone. Jasmine was seated beside him and even allowed to be clothed, albeit in the red he preferred to see her in rather than the blue she would have chosen. The standard sort of musicians and dancers one had at these things performed while the main courses were eaten. But when the servers brought out the sweetmeats, it was time for dessert. 

Jafar conjured a magnificent stallion from nothingness. The beast’s black coat gleamed in the light of the lanterns and his hooves pounded the tiled floor as he galloped. He ran faster than any racehorse in the old sultan’s stables and yet he remained in that one spot. 

“Behold,” Jafar announced, with a flourish. “A stallion from the realm of the gods!”

His guests oooh’d and ah’d and not all of it was feigned. 

“And a rider from our own streets of Agrabah!”

The street rat had been bathed and groomed and he looked as alluring as any slave boy kept for pleasure as he strutted out naked to meet the stallion. Jafar took much delight in forcing him to keep that cocky grin of his in place. 

“He’ll need a saddle, of course,” Jafar commented loudly, before waving his staff dramatically. 

The saddle that appeared on the stallion’s back was almost like a normal saddle. Except, of course, that it had a massive dildo jutting up from the seat. Still, the smile on the street rat’s face never flickered as he mounted the stallion and impaled himself upon the dildo. He took it all, sinking all the way down until his cheeks made contact with the saddle.

No doubt Jasmine would have been screaming and crying and begging and trying to rush to her lover’s side if Jafar had not had the foresight to keep her silent and frozen in her seat. She was unable to do anything but watch as the street rat took the ride of a lifetime. Well, she could have shut her eyes. Jafar watched her to see if she would do so, but she kept them open and stared desperately at the street rat. As if she could will him strength and comfort with her gaze. Fascinating. 

The magic horse began to buck and rear. 

“Our stallion has been spooked,” Jafar exclaimed in mock concern. “Will our brave rider be able to keep his seat?”

All eyes were on the spectacle. Likely not even the guards noticed as Jafar slipped his hand down the front of Jasmine’s trousers. He felt pure, raw magic crackling in his fingertips as he used the great powers the genie had given him on Jasmine. Her pussy began to secrete its juices, making things quite slippery down there. 

Jafar pulled her into his lap and began to finger her properly. He freed the street rat’s voice so they could hear him moaning. The boy’s cock was erect and it stabbed at his belly every so often as his mount galloped hard. 

“Which of you will come first, I wonder?” He whispered to Jasmine. 

“Jafar,” Jasmine moaned, and it was such a thrill to hear that it took Jafar several moments to remember that she shouldn’t have been able to speak. “Jafar, no.”

“Jasmine, yes,” he said mockingly. He released control of her body back to her. 

She didn’t realize it at first, however. At first, she only writhed in his lap, her hips trying to move with the thrust of his fingers. 

Jafar slid his fingers out of her pussy and removed his hand from her trousers altogether. He grasped the arms of his throne. “You know what to do to earn your little rat a reprieve from his ride.”

Jasmine was still and quiet for a moment. Then she reached for Jafar’s robes and opened them to expose his rod. She turned her back to him, pushed down her trousers, and lowered herself onto him. She bounced awkwardly in his lap.

Jafar let out an exaggerated sigh. “The street rat is a much better rider. Perhaps I ought to have him up here with me and you down there.”

She gave a growl of helpless frustration, and then she began to rock back and forth rhythmically. Jafar concentrated his power on making his rod surge with magic as his fingers had done earlier. Jasmine began to fuck herself on him more enthusiastically. 

“You’re doing something,” she panted accusingly. “Using magic.”

“I am a sorcerer,” Jafar replied drolly. 

“You blackhearted-”

Her insult was drowned out by the street rat’s loud wordless cry as the dildo pummeling his ass made his little - alright, not so little - cock spurt cum all over his chest. 

Jafar was close to completion himself. He just needed one thing more. He bucked his hips, driving up into Jasmine impatiently.

She brought her hips down hard, taking him fully each time. A sudden niggling insecurity crept in, and Jafar made his rod swell and grow until he was sure it was bigger than the street rat’s. 

Jasmine gasped, startled, but then she threw back her head and opened her mouth wide. No sound came out, but it was obvious what was happening. Her body shuddered and seized, and her pussy spasmed. Jafar couldn’t resist using his magic to prolong her orgasm, giving her the most intense pleasure possible, a pleasure that she had to know only he, the most powerful sorcerer in the world, could give her. 

It was not until his own orgasm had passed that Jafar realized Jasmine had fainted. 

Ah, well, he was not one for cuddling anyway.


End file.
